


Moonshine and a Dare

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plenty of moonshine, a dare to drink it, and a horny ex-president leads to... well I think you can guess the rest. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine and a Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bsg_femslash/profile)[**bsg_femslash**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bsg_femslash/) 'Lost year' fic challenge.  
> 

It started with a shot of moonshine and a dare.

Weeks of living on New Caprica, free of any presidential authority had given Laura the beginnings of a care free attitude and that, combined with the mischief in Kara’s look, meant she couldn't turn either down.

She should have known that was a mistake.

Now, four drinks later, things were a little hazy, the tent was full of drunken former soldiers and she was leaning heavily on the table.

“What about Racetrack?”

“Racetrack?”

“The brunette.” Laura looked at her glass. “I think.” A moment’s thought caused her to nod. “Racetrack.”

Kara grinned. “She’s doable.”

“Oh Gods, that was bad.” Laura laughed.

“It’s a talent I have.” Kara poured another set of shots. “Drink up. You need the courage.”

Laura tossed back her shot and Kara pulled her from her seat and pushed her in the direction of Racetrack, currently located in a throng of people shouting old pyramid chants.

Laura fumbled though and tripped, her giggles starting as she righted herself. Her hand flew over her mouth as she tried to quiet herself but she sat back down when this showed no sign of happening.

Kara looked at her in disbelief. “I thought the Old Man was kidding.”

Laura managed to shake her head. “Never fails. Not even alcohol will stop it.” She managed to calm for a moment and Kara, somewhat stupidly, asked, “Ready to try again?” and this set her off again.

Kara shook her head and handed her another filled shot glass which Laura managed to drink, only hiccoughing slightly. She leaned back on the table, her giggles becoming quieter but her body still shaking.

“It’s just,” she gasped for air, “been a while,” another pause, “since I even flirted with someone seriously.” She drank another shot between giggles.

“You don’t need to be nervous.”

“I don’t?” Laura shook her head. “People still call me Madame President.”

“Yeah, well, you’re hot and everyone’s drunk.”

Laura spluttered her drink and Kara eyed her wearily. “Maybe you should go easy on those. You want to remember it tomorrow.”

Laura opened her mouth to reply but hiccoughed instead and Kara burst into laughter. A second later, Laura joined in. “Oh Gods.”

“What’s so funny?” Hotdog appeared beside them, his hand reaching for the bottle in front of them.

Kara batted him away. “Laura here is nervous.”

“Oh?” Hotdog tried again for the bottle.

“We’re trying to get her laid.”

This caused him to pause in his efforts for the bottle and smile drunkenly at Laura. “That’s not a problem. Most of us here have been palming off to the thought of you for months.”

Laura sat open mouthed, her laughter and hiccoughs stopped cold and Kara hit him. “You’ve just sobered her up. I spent half a bottle getting her this way.”

Hotdog looked as sorry as he could whilst drunk and handed Laura his drink. She tossed it back. “Really? She rasped.

“Yeah.” Hotdog sat beside her and leered until Kara burst into laughter again.

“Unless you look like ’Track, you’ve no luck.”

“Threesome?” He looked hopeful until Kara snorted. “’Track wouldn’t go anywhere near you.”  He looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded, then wandered off in search of more alcohol.

They both burst into laughter again and poured themselves another drink. “Most people here?”

Kara spluttered her drink. “Probably.”  Laura grinned although she fidgeted with her empty glass. Kara poured them yet another drink and looked around. “Looks like ’Track is away already.”

“Yeah.” Laura didn’t sound disappointed however.

“So who’s next?”

“Well, there was this blonde pilot. Can’t quite remember her name though.”

“Not at all?”

“I think it began with an S.” Laura smiled slightly at Kara before drinking her shot.

Kara stared at Laura intensely for a minute before throwing back her drink and grabbing the bottle. “Why don’t we get out of here then?” She smirked at Laura and they both stood, Laura grabbing Kara’s arm as she wobbled slightly and they weaved their way through the thinning crowd, laughing as they saw Hotdog get slapped down again, and then they were in the cold night air.

Their laughter rung out as they passed other drunken colonists and avoided the puddles, not always successfully, on the way to Laura’s tent. At her door Laura turned to face Kara and looked at her, sober looking except for the fact she leaned on the tent pole heavily.

“Do I have to pretend I won’t remember this in the morning?” She bit her lip as she waited for an answer.

Kara pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked at Laura. “No.”

Laura’s face lit up in a smile. “Good.” She pulled Kara towards her, mouth open as she kissed her, her hand coming off the pole and winding through Kara’s short hair.

Kara’s hands moved to Laura’s hips and pulled them towards her. Her tongue slipped into Laura’s mouth and she forced Laura further into the tent, the canvas door swinging shut behind her. She pulled away, quickly tying the door shut with a smile and leaned back in to Laura.

She paused though, standing face to face with her, their heads tilted as if to kiss but they just stood, breathing the same air, enjoying the tension until Laura giggled and Kara followed suit, the sound was then muffled as their lips met.

Laura’s hands moved upwards again and cupped Kara’s breasts through the fabric of her top, Kara pushing her backwards in response until Laura hit the desk, the edge catching her thighs.

The gasp she let out allowed Kara’s tongue to enter her mouth again, their tongues battling for control before Kara began kissing her way down Laura’s neck. Her hands trailed down Laura’s body to cup her ass, squeezing subconsciously in counter point to Laura’s caresses of her breasts.

Laura let out a moan as Kara’s mouth closed over her pulse point and sucked, her fingers finding a nipple through the material and twisting slightly. Kara bit down harder and lifted Laura to sit on the desk.

Laura immediately pulled away. “Not here.”

“Didn’t figure you for a romantic.”

Laura snorted. “It wouldn’t hold out.” She pushed off the desk and grabbed Kara around the waist, kissing her soundly as she moved towards the cot.

Kara tumbled onto the cot and it creaked ominously.

Kara laughed and Laura smiled before she joined her on the cot, lying on top of her as she began kissing her way down Kara’s neck. She reached the neckline of Kara’s shirt and simply pulled it further down, tongue laving the newly revealed skin.

As her head nestled between Kara’s breasts, Kara lifted Laura’s sweater, fingers moving over her skin and caressing the small of her back. She made a quiet noise as she enjoyed the attentions and the sound reverberated between Kara’s breasts.

Kara wriggled her hips against Laura, her fingers moving downwards, past her waist band and underneath the elastic of her panties.

Laura sat up, kneeling between Kara’s legs as she pulled her top off, smirking as she took her bra off and threw them onto the desk, her breasts jiggling with the movement. Kara looked appreciatively and reached up to tease a nipple before Laura batted her hand away. 

She tugged on the hem of Kara’s shirt and Kara obediently sat up, although she pulled Laura’s head down towards her and kissed her. Their tongues battled again as Laura pulled the top up Kara’s body, laughing when Kara’s head got caught in the material and caused them to break the kiss momentarily.

Laura smiled when her fingers discovered Kara wasn’t wearing anything else on top and she pushed her back, one hand to the side of Kara’s head, bracing herself as her other hand tweaked a nipple.

Her breasts brushed against Kara’s skin and Kara reached out and cupped one. She caressed the fullness, tugged on a nipple as Laura worked her way down her stomach, fingers teasing around her navel before nimbly undoing the button and zip of her pants.

Her hand slipped under Kara’s shorts, palm brushing against her mound as her fingers slipped between her labia and slid through the dampness to circle her clit.

Kara bit down on Laura’s lip and her hand made its way from Laura’s breast to round her back, palm smoothing over skin and cloth as she pushed Laura’s ass downwards.

She landed on Kara with a gasp, her breasts crushing against Kara’s and her hand becoming trapped between their lower bodies. Kara wriggled against her but Laura paid no notice, grabbing a handful of hair and kissing along her jaw, biting gently as Kara’s wriggling increased.

Kara slipped her hands between them and pulled Laura’s zip down, pushing her pants and panties down. Her thighs wrapped around Laura’s hips and her hand splayed across her back. She twisted her head to the side and caught Laura’s earlobe between her lips and sucked.

Laura sighed and Kara tensed and bucked her hips, using the momentum to roll them sideways. Laura gasped as she landed half on the cot, half on the rug and Kara chuckled as their legs slithered off the cot, feet tangling as they lay on the floor.

Kara then bit down on Laura’s neck, leaving a mark and used her fingers to guide Laura’s over her clit.

Laura laughed as she heard Kara moan and she shifted her fingers, two slipping inside Kara and her thumb replacing them on her clit. She spread her legs slightly, causing Kara to do the same and her fingers slipped deeper within her, curling and stroking as they did so.

“Frak!” Kara muttered against Laura’s neck and Laura smiled, pressing down harder as Kara shifted her hand and braced herself on the rug. Laura pushed her over the edge amidst mutterings of ‘Frak,’ and Kara collapsed on top of Laura, panting into her neck.

They lay like that for a moment until Kara’s breathing evened and Laura began to squirm. Kara smirked and brought Laura’s hand to her mouth and sucked her fingers, enjoying the groan Laura made.

She rose onto her knees, grinning down at Laura as she pulled her pants and panties down further, shifting so she could spread Laura's knees, and kneeled in front of her.

She traced a finger down from Laura’s navel, through her curls and folds, over her clit, eliciting a gasp, and circled her entrance. She slipped the finger in, twisting and causing further sounds to emanate from Laura as she shuffled to bring her mouth down over Laura’s clit.

Laura’s hips bucked, restrained by Kara leaning on her pants and she groaned as Kara’s tongue found a rhythm over her clit and another finger entered her.

It didn’t take long for Laura to climax under the ministrations and she lay there panting as she recovered.

Kara pulled away, doing up her pants as she watched Laura on the rug. Laura gave her a slow smile but the combination of alcohol and orgasm lulled her to sleep where she lay.

When she woke up, she was alone but fully unclothed and settled under her blankets. She stood, wincing at the pounding in her head and caught her reflection in the small mirror.

The alcohol may have been a mistake but as she looked at the marks on her neck, she smiled.  Accepting the dare certainly wasn’t.


End file.
